This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Augmented reality is a concept that aims to enhance people's view of the world by superimposing virtual objects on the real world in a way that persuades the viewer that the virtual object is part of the real environment. Mobile augmented reality technology can provide intuitive user experience by utilizing a global camera pose of an image.
There is a need for a solution that improves the camera pose in terms of accuracy and efficiency.